A Shy Blonde At School
by UchiamakiSasuke
Summary: It's the start of year 7. Sasuke watches naruto from afar distance until theire project. What happens when Naruto opens up to only Gaara?...sasunaru, kibashino, nejigaa, read and find out, please be nice its my first time creating a fanfiction. sorry if my ratings wrongs
1. Chapter 1

The Shy Blonde At School

It has been two day's since year 7 started school and the student's were in theire classe's learning peacefully  
except for Kakashi Hatake's class which was noisey, throwing  
paper airplane's and chit chatting. Iruka walked into the classroom shushing the student's followed by Gaara, everyone ran to theire seats and payed attention to theire sensei.

Sasuke Uchiha sat in a seat at the back of the class next to an  
open window, resting his head on the palm of his hand and  
stared out the window ignoring what Sakura and Ino was  
talking about who was sitting in the seats infront of him.

As he was looking out of the window something small and blonde caught his eyes. The small thing was a small teenage boy with blonde hair. He ran into the school grounds whilst trying to grab his back that was falling from his back, this made the Uchiha chuckle, He had only seen the blonde twice including this time. "UCHIHA SASUKE!" was all theire sensei shouted catching the raven's attention. Sasuke quickly turned to his sensei and apologized.

He was still the perfect student in his class, "I think he got caught up with the clouds, sensei" Kiba joked out causing everyone to laugh except Shikamaru, Gaara and Sasuke who shot a death glare at the cocky student.

Everyone shut up quickly as they heard a nock on theire classroom door, Iruka opened the door to see a shy Naruto Uzumaki. Iruka shighed wondering when he was going to open up to the class and let the boy in.

Naruto qickly scaned around for a place to sit, he saw only one empty seat and it was next to the one and only Sasuke Uchiha, the god of the class. Sasuke smirked inwardly as the blonde headed towards the seat next to him.

Kiba snickered and stook his foot out causing the small blonde to trip over, Sasuke growled inwardly to what Kiba did whilst Iruka yelled out his name. Gaara who was sitting behind Kiba just simply kicked the back of Kiba's leg causing him to whimper and moan.

"OW! WHAT THE-" Kiba started to shout out until he was cut off by Iruka who yelled "INUZUKA! OUT SIDE NOW!" in annoyance. It was true, Kiba Inuzuka was the trouble maker in got up and sat down slowley next to the Uchiha hoping not to get bullied by him too.

"Are you alright, kid?" the raven asked lending Naruto a hand by holding his bag open for him to get his pencil case out wich however caused the blonde to look surprised. "Y-yeah" the small boy mumbled whilst getting his text book out, Sasuke realized that he forgot his text book. He knew it wasn't like him to forget his book but he just couldnt help himself from thinking about the blonde all day yesterday.

Naruto looked over to Sasuke's desk noticing that he didn't have his text book and quietly pushed his own book towards the Uchiha's side so that it was inbetween both desks. Sasuke looked at the blonde confused, he didnt utter a single word and just looked down at the table.

The Uchiha didn't evan know his name but wasnt going to ask just yet. "Naruto...why were you late?" Iruka asked calmly trying to get the boy to talk. Momments went and he didn't answer and didn't evan try, It was that moment when Sasuke knew for sure that the small blonde was shy but he couldn't get why.

Iruka sighed and carried on with the lesson saying "right well, we starting a project and your going to work in partners, now i'm going hand out small piece of white paper and your going to write down who you want to work with then, fold it up and put it in this box" as he walked around the room handing out pieces of paper.

When Naruto got his he covered it writing the name Sasuke, when Sasuke got his he desparetly wanned to be with the blonde, he sudenly remembered that his name was Naruto so he just wrote down the name Gaara. Hinata and Gaara also wrote down Naruto, Sakura and Ino both wrote down Sasuke causing an arguement over it. Iruka shuffled the screwed up pieces of paper saying "now im going to call you out one at a time and your going to pick out a piece of paper and read out the name outloud, now the name you read out will be your partner for this project". The students whined and groaned outloud at the idea of who they'll be with.

Gaara got up, walked over, picked out a pice of screwed up paper, unscrewed and called "Neji" outloud and sat backdown.  
"Ino Yamanaka, stop argueing and come pick a piece of paper" Iruka called out almost nearly shouting, Ino got up growling at Sakura, walked upto the front, picked out a screwed up piece of paper then unscrewed it and shouted "CHOUJI! WHY! WHY! WHY!" twitching furiousley and sat back down fuming madly.

Iruka let Kiba back into the classroom saying "now behave and pick out a scrunched up paper then read the name on it out loud" closing the door behind him. Kiba did as he was told and read out "shikamaru" with a sigh then sat back down, "what a drag" was all Shikamaru mumbled under his breathe.

"Naruto, your turn" Iruka called out calmly catching his attention, Naruto slowley got up, repeated what the others did slowley, unscrewed it and just stared at it. Iruka looked at the piece of paper and read the name "Sasuke" outloud with a surprised look thinking that they wouldn't get along but Sasuke on the other hand was smiling slightly as his fangirls moaned outloud, Naruto looked down at the floor whilst walking back to his seat and didn't say a single word.

"Sakura" Iruka said joyfully, She immediatly shot up, skipped to the front, unscrewed a piece of paper. Her face immediatly droped to the floor saying "lee" almost mumbling however lee shot up shouting "THIS IS SO YOUTHFUL SENSEI!" causing everyone to cast wierd looks as Sakura shamefully sat back down grumpily.

Shino went next after being called and did the following thing calling out the name "kankuro" sighing because he wanned to be with kiba and sat back down. Tenten got up just before being called and repeated the following and read out "hinata" whilst siting back down. "Know the last three are Kiba, Shikamar and Temari, Shikamaru your with Temari and Kiba i'm putting you with Shino and Kankuro turning you into a group of three" Iruka simply said happily.

"So what are we gunna be doing?" asked the raven confusing everyone around him and the blonde. Iruka gleamed with sparkling eyes answering "your going to pick out your favourite band/ artist and research everything about them but it has to be what you both like" smiling and giggling with joy. Everyone sighed thinking it would be somehting more boring.

A week had passed since they all started the project, Naruto was still shy and only talked to gaara. Sasuke njoyed every moment with the blonde after school evan though the only talked about the project but this he was gunna get him to stay longer and talk about different stuff, he still only knew his first name however next time they was gunna go to Naruto's house, they made a deal about it.

They was both lying on the Uchiha's silky bed writing down information about the band that they choose. "Hey Naruto?" the raven asked causing the blondes attention, "y-yeah"was all the blonde answerd as a blush crept upon his face. Sasuke also blushed when he saw the blush on the blonde's face then asked "what is your last name anyways?", Naruto smiled a slight whilst replying "Uzumaki" with a slight shy giggle.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked silently whispering, "yeah?" the raven replied a few moments went by before Naruto spoke again asking "c-can you come with me later to see my parents?" shyly. Sasuke got confused and asked "why are you asking me to see your parents?" in a confused tone, "because...i-it's k-k-kinda  
s-s-scary going a-alone" the blonde replied stuttering furiousley. Sasuke giggled at how cute he was when he stutters and nodded as if to say yes, Naruto immediatly got back to work giggling inwardly.

later that night Sasuke woke up by a sound of someone moaning and whimpering. When he opened his eyes be bolted up to the sight of the small blonde shivering, whimpering, crying and moaning deeply in his sleep. He gave him a nundge to wake him, didnt woke up so he gave a harde nundge nearly sending him off the bed and he still didnt wake up. '

_Well that didn't work _**~blushies madly~ **_I wonder if he'll wake up if I kiss him_**' the raven thought to himself as he got closer to the blonde. The raven blushed furiousley when lip's were just almost brushing together, Sasuke gently placed his lips on the smaller teens lip's, '**_theire...so...soft_**' he thought to himself once again starting to lick both his top and bottom lip.**

**The blonde stopped moaning, whimpering and crying starting to wake up thinking**

_'s-someone's _**~turns bright red~**_ k-kissing me_**', his eyes shot wide open when he realized that someone was indeed kissing him. Sasuke immediatley sat back stopping himself from kissing the blonde evan more, turning a slight red.**

**Naruto laced his fingers on his lips, blushing furiousley, turning beet red. It was his first kiss with the most hottest guy in school, the one every girl fansized about him, the famouse Sasuke Uchiha kissed him on the lips. He stopped shivering at the thought of the kiss, "y-you were having a nightmare, i-i tried to wake you up but you wouldn't wake up s-s i-i-" the Uchiha started to explain as he got cut off by a hug.**

**Naruto's and Sasuke's heart's are both beating fast and loud, the small blonde liked the fact that Sasuke kissd him to wake him up and whispered "thank you, Sasuke" under his breathe. Sasuke didnt hear it quite well but he heard it clearer enough in order to understand what he said and blsuhed hugging him back.**

**After a few minuetes Naruto fell silently asleep in the Uchiha's arms. Sasuke lied the small teen down on his back, lied down himself, pulled sleeping Naruto towards him and held him tightly whilst falling asleep. In the morning Naruto woke up lying ontop the Uchiha. He was literally lying ontop the Uchiha, chest to chest and face to face. He turned sevan shades of red finding that he couldn't moved the bottom half of his body because the Uchiha's arms was locked around Naruto's weist.**

**The Uchiha was still deeply asleep, Naruto admitted that he was cute when he was alseep, blushed evan more if possible and his heart started to beat heard, fast and loud again. Naruto didn't know what this feeling was but he liked it and he liked that the Uchiha was holding him tightly because for the first time ever in a long time he sleept peacefully with**


	2. Chapter 2

The Uchiha was still deeply asleep, Naruto admitted that he was cute when he was alseep, blushed evan more if possible and his heart started to beat heard, fast and loud again. Naruto didn't know what this feeling was but he liked it and he liked that the Uchiha was holding him tightly because for the first time ever in a long time he sleept peacefully

without having any nightmares.

The Uchiha jumped up at the sound of his alarm clock causing the blonde to fall onto his back, "OW!" was all the blonde shouted in pain. "WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP!" Uchiha shouted at the top of his lungs causing the blonde to argue back "DAMMIT SASUKE! ITS NOT MY FAULT !" as got dressed and stormed out of the Uchiha's house. Sasuke took a shower, brushed his teeth, got dressed and had breakfast on the way to school wilsht calming himself down.

Both boys made it class in time. "Pipsqueaks here!" Kiba laughed out as Naruto sat next to Gaara without argueing back at the cocky student. "Naruto, i speak as a friend when i say this, sstop acting shy and be your true self" Gaara suggested trying help his friend out however Naruto didn't reply, neither did he ignore him, it's true he did listen and didn't want to act his true self around people that he wouldn't class as a bestfriend or closefriend.

All the raven could think about was last night when he held the blonde so close, it made his blush madly, he shook his head taking his mind of the blonde and stared out but failed to his mind of him. Neji moved away from Kiba telling him to "shut up, Kiba" and sat behind Gaara, A.K.A his project partner and life time crush. Neji only teased Naruto because he and Gaara were really close, it irretated him how Gaara only saw Naruto and Hinata as a friend.

Naruto knew that Neji teased him because of Gaara, he didn't want to admit cause it would only make things worse and kept it to hmself. At breaktime Gaara, Naruto and Hinata hung out together as usual by the red crates, theire usual spot. Naruto consirderd Gaara as a bestfriend at the start of breaktime because he always came to rescue when he needed it and ofcourse hinata but cinsidered her as a friend. "Hey Gaara, what band or artist did you and Neji choose?" the blonde asked out of curiosuty as a smile grow on his face. "We choose Adam Lambert" Gaara answerd knowing that Naruto's attitued had changed and wondered if his starting to open but didn't protest to ask.

Naruto chuckled at what Gaara had answerd, he knew that the red head loved that artist he evan caught him dreaming about him after school in the park once. The thought made him laugh outloud causing both the redhead's and shy girl's attention wondering what he was thinking. Naruto had the mischeviouse smile on his face as he walked over to Gaara and leaned in close enough so his lips where almost brushing with the redhead's right ear whisering "i bet you want him inside you, right here and right now" whilst hissing softly into his ear. Gaara turned red, his getting flusterd, blushing madly, shouting "SHUT UP!" as he felt so embaressed and little did they know that Sasuke was watching from afar distance.

Sasuke bit his blottom lip causing it to bleed at the sight infront of him. He cursed countless times under his breathe and walked away dismissing the scene from his mind not believing that it was true. Gaara was now chasing Naruto around the school, zooming through the corridals, pushing people out of theire way and shouting at the top of theire lungs. "GET HERE NARUTO!" the redhead shouted as he still chased after the blonde, Naruto looked back and shouted "HAHA, CONTRARE MON-FRARE YOU'VE GOTTA CATCH ME FIRST!" whilst laughing a slight evily.

Naruto pushed some random dark blue haired teenage boy roughly outta his way making him trip over whilst shouting "GET OUT THE WAY BASTERD!" not knowing that the person he pushed over was Sasuke. Sasuke cursed once again not knowing what just happend, this was so not his day. He got, twitching in anger he stormed to class almost booting down the corridal doors whilst shoving people out of his way. Naruto took of his jumper, shirt and tie until he was topless as he was running through the corridals, becoming all sweaty and red from too much excitement from the chase, his sweat dripped down his perfectly formed torso.

Kiba, Neji, Chouji, Ino, Sakura, Temari, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Tenten and Shino couldn't believe theire eyes when Naruto ran passed them topless and laughing, looking back as Gaara was still chasing him. Kiba blushed madly at the sight of the blonde, knowing that the shy blonde wasn't so shy as he thought, the same everyone else who watched the chase. The lesson bell went off, all the student's except Naruto who thought that he was still being chased all made theire way to theire classes.

Naruto stopped running when the corridals was empty and ran to class forgeting about the bell. He had maths right now, when he got to his class he burst down the door shouting "GONEMASAI IRUKA-SENSEI!" causing a scene and ran to his seat not realizing that he was still shirtless, Iruka was amased and surprised at the scene what Naruto had caused. He saw Naruto shirtless and asked "Narutoo, where's your uniform your suppost to be wearing it?" his sensei asked in a confused tone.

Naruto looked down realizing that he was indeed shirtless and turned sevan shades of red as all the boys blushed madly getting nosebleed however Chouji was choking on his serial bar from the sight two seats away from him. '

_Since when did Naruto start acting like this_**' the Uchiha thought to himself as he got a massive nosbleed and felt his pants tighting around him whilst blushing extremley madly.**

Gaara chuckled as his face was completley flustered, the small blonde saw Gaara's flustered face, at that moment a mischieviouse smile once again grew onto his face and leaned into Gaara once again until theire lips were brushing together, blushing spontainiousley, the blonde rapped his arms around the red head's neck. Gaara didnt know wether to play along or to shove the blonde off him or warn him to get off, was he flirting with him, was he joking, questions like that keept flashing in his mind.

Sasuke and Neji both got jelouse immediatly biting down hard on theire bottom lips. Iruka however was passed out cold on the floor, "w-what are y-you doing?" was Gaara asked nervousley causing the blonde to chuckle. Naruto didn't answer, little did everyone know that the fox contained inside Naruto has taken over his body due to the fact that she was horny and her hormones were uncontrolable, Gaara was starting to feel his body heat. Both Gaara and Naruto knew what was contained inside theire bodies and kept it as lifetime secret.

"hey gaara, let me stir up that tight fox friend of yours! I CANT CONTROL MYSELF! LET ME WANNA FEEL ALIVE!"

the shukaku shouted deep inside Gaara desperatley. Gaara frowned and gave him a warning 'NO!'. The shukaku roared loudley almost splitting Gaara's skull into too and grinned evily saying "_too bad for you kid_" as he started to take control of his smirked devilishly and kissed Naruto, licking his lips asking for entrance. Everyone class all wondered what the hell is going on althought Sasuke and Neji were surprised at the sight infront of them, still angry though of course.

Naruto moaned deeply in kiss as his saliva mixed with Gaara's and exited his mouth trailing down the side of his chin. The redhead placed his hand's on Naruto's butt cheeks and pulled him closer, roughly grinding theire hard on's together. Sasuke and Neji were blothing irretated, annoyed, angerd, twitching, growling almost loud enough for theire classmats to hear but luckily for them Iruka had gain conciousness and broke them apart then seperated them. Naruto was now sitting next to Sasuke and Gaara was now sitting next to Neji, they both had control over theire bodies without knowing what had happened.

All the boys had a complete hard on as the girls were blushing madley and fangirl about the scene that just happened right infront of theire eyes. Sasuke wanned to make the blonde his right there, right now, he was desperate, needy, horney, turned on and unbelievabley hard. He just couldn't stop thinking of Naruto naked, lying on his bed and moaning.

"Naruto, go find your clothes and put them on!" Iruka would hav shouted but it wouldnt make the situation any better, Naruto got walked out of the classroom obeying his sensei. "S-SENSEI!i need the toilet!" the raven needily and desperatley shouted out as he got up and ran to the boys toilets. Kiba smirked on the inside and out knowing that he had a new wish and that to seduce the small blonde, just thinking about it made him evan hard. He also ran out of the class apologizing to his sensei.


	3. Kiba Takes Sasuke

As soon as Kiba got inside the toilets he saw Sasuke on the floor, panting rapidley, breathing deeply, blushiing madley whilst jerking himself off. The sight infront of his eyes made him drool. A smirk lit of his face, the raven was too good to resist right now so he got down on his knee's, cupped Sasuke's chin bringing him closer until theire lips were brushing together. Sasuke grabbed Kiba's shirt pulling him closer and kissed him. They both knew what they were doing and certainly wasn't going to stop no matter what the consequenies where.

Kiba didnt resist and inserted his tongue into the raven's wet cavern exploring every corner, locking tounge's making them dance together. Sasuke started to moan deeply in the kiss and started to sucking on other teen's tounge roughley. Kiba whimpered like a little puppy, placed both of the Uchiha's around his wraist, grabbed his working hard and placed in over his head. They both broke the kiss gasping for air, after a few sort secounds they was kissing and locking tounges again, the brunette started to grind and thrust his hardened member into Sasuke's making him moan and arche.

Sasuke's fingers locked tightley in the bruenette's hair, moaning rapidly in the kiss, grind back. To Sasuke it felt as if he was being burriend into the hard ground but to Kiba he felt like wanting to make the Uchiha moan out his name loudley, wanting thrust and slam into him. The feeling made boys evan more turned on and hard possible. Both boys undressed each other quicker than they thougth whilst they still grinded and thrusted theire weeping members and locking tounges deepening the kiss as if they were playing tonsil tennis.

Kiba couldn't what he was doing. He was going to have sex with last Uchiha on earth. The famouse Uchiha Sasuke, the school god, the boy that every girl fansized about. They was naked in the school toilets,having sex. Sasuke couldn't last any longer, he broke the kiss arching and moaning loudley as he cummed, the dog boy sushed him up by silencing him with a deep wet kiss. The Uchiha's leg were wrapped around the Inuzuka's waighst, He took the chance and slipped two fingers into the raven's tight whole. Kiba hissed and Sasuke moaned loudley in the kiss causing themselv'es to drool.

Sasuke broke the kiss and pleaded Kiba to fuck him senseless saying "haaa k-kiba!...f-fuck m-aaaahh...me!" grinding into the other teen. Kiba couldnt hold back and thrusted into the raven's tightwhole hissing loudley. Sasuke threw his head back and moaned loudley, eyes widening, when the Inuzuka's member was fully inside he waited a minuete for the smaller teen to get used to the teen and started thrusting in and out slowley and gently.

Sasuke bit down on his lip to hide his moans, one again finding himself hard and erected. Kiba slid his still weeping member out of the boy and turned him over so that he was on his front. The Uchiha grined spreading his legs apart, leaving his ass in the air. Kiba grabbed Sasuke's theighs and started to thrust back into the boy.

Sasuke moaned loudley at the sensational feeling inside him as Kiba just moaned because of how tight Sasuke was inside. The bruenette started to pump the raven's length tightly and slowley causing him to moan more, clenching his fists tightly and throwing his head back.

Kiba's thrust were becoming frantic and frenetic with each thrust, Sasuke knew he was really close and so was himself. After a few more frantic and frenetic hard thrusts both boys cummed screaming each other names out loud, Kiba collapsed ontop of the raven. Both boys were extremley out of breathless after five minuetes both got and dashed to the showers. They talkeed whilst they was in the showers, after they finnished they got dressed and ran back to class.


End file.
